sanwiched between two
by SaruwatariMiko
Summary: original ver. of two choices,one lover. Miko is stuck between to guys and she has to choose either one. who will it be? and what her decision result in?


I claim full owership of this story and its characters.  
there is the Shugo chara! version that is also put up. you can go read it =)

* * *

17-year old Miko was staring out of the window of her balcony, her face deep in consideration. Shirozaki Ryuu confessed to her. But she's dating Hiro. She's confused on who to choose.

"ARGH!! How did I land myself into this mess?!" she shouted. Her screams woke her sister, Keiko up. "Why are still awake Miko-Chan?" Miko turned around and saw Keiko Sitting up on her bed, rubbing her eyes. "Sorry Keiko. It's just about Ryuu and Hiro-kun…"

"Is it about earlier at the park?" Keiko asked. She knew about what happened earlier at the park, Miko told her everything.

flashback

(Park)

"_Hiro-kun!" Miko waved at her boyfriend waiting for her at the fountain. "Hi Sakuya-san". She saw one of Hiro's shy smiles. But she felt very disappointed that he still called me "Sakuya-san" instead of Miko... "Sorry I'm late... Keiko made a mess in my room earlier… " Miko apologized._

"_It's okay Sakuya-san, I just got here." Hiro said as he flash his shy smile again. _

"_Soo… where are we going now?" amu asked _

"_Let's go to the park then!" Hiro said as he held Miko's hand _

"_Okay!!" Miko said as she followed her boyfriend. _

_(park)_

_When they reached the park, Miko caught sight at the bench where she and Ryuu shared her ice-cream .she immediately blushed but she told herself "no Miko! You are now dating Hiro! Stop thinking about Ryuu! Stop thinking!!_

"_Sakuya-san? You are spacing out"_

_Ehh?! Oh sorry Hiro-kun I was thinking about something" Miko apologized_

"_Well, its okay… Sakuya-san, would you like some ice-cream? _

"_Uhm…okay!" _

_Hiro walked towards the ice-cream vendor to buy ice-cream. Meanwhile Miko was just thinking about Ryuu. _

"_Why… do I think of him everyday? I even think of him when I'm out on dates with Hiro! What's going on with me?!" Miko thought._

"_Ryuu…" Miko mumbled_

"H_ey"_

_Miko looked up and saw Ryuu right in front of her, she was so frightened that she jumped and nearly slipped and fell. Luckily Ryuu caught her just in time._

"_Jeez... yr still as clumsy as ever" Ryuu said as he smirked _

_At that point, Miko's face went tomato red "shut up Ryuu and let me go!"_

"_What If don't want to?" Ryuu challenged_

_Miko stepped on Ryuu's foot and Ryuu immediately let Miko go. She lost her footing landed with on the floor with a loud thud _

"Ow_… hey that hurts!" Miko said, getting up _

"_You stepped on me, so obviously I had to react on it; anyway, I'm here to talk to you. Ryuu said as he walked nearer to Miko. _

_Ryuu placed his hands on Miko's shoulder and suddenly hugged her. Miko struggled from and tried to get out of Ryuu's hug but soon gave in._

"_Miko…I'm here because I…"_

_Miko looked up asked, "what is it Ryuu?" _

"_Miko, this is something which I think saying is embarrassing, so I guess I will just show you." _

_Ryuu pressed his lips to hers , Miko did not struggle and returned the kiss._

_(after a few kissing moments)_

_Ryuu broke the kiss for air. Miko's face is redder than a tomato. Both of them drew in sharp breaths and for the next few seconds, dead silence between the two of them. _

"_R...Ryuu...Wh…why did you... Kiss… me…?"Miko asked Ryuu_

_Ryuu turned to face her and looked into her eyes. "I love you Miko" _

_Miko blushed harder, "you...Lov…_

_While Miko was about to answer… SOMEBODY interrupted them. _

"_RYUU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH SAKUYA-SAN?!" Hiro came running and stepped in front of Miko._

"_Hey little brat, are you on a little date with Miko?" Ryuu said playfully. _

"_YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR KISSING SAKUYA-SAN! "_

_Miko watched them as the two fought again. She did not want to see them fighting so she ran behind Ryuu and grabbed him by the shoulder._

"_Stop Hiro-kun. Ryuu, please leave." Miko begged Ryuu and Hiro_

"_Okay I will stop for you Sakuya-san, Hiro said _

_Amu turned and wanted to talk to Ryuu but he had left. Just then, Miko had no mood to continue the date. _

"_I'm sorry Hiro-kun but I would like to go home." _

"_It's okay Sakuya-san; would you like me to walk you home?"_

"_No thanks Hiro-kun, sorry and goodbye." Miko said as she walked home slowly_

~*~end of flashback~*~

"I still don't know who to choose!! This is frustrating!!!" Miko screamed as she messed up hair.

"Miko, I think you should ask Hikari, she's your best friend right?" Keiko suggested

"Of course! I will ask Hikari for advice then! Thanks Kei!" amu said as she reached for her phone and dialed Hikari's cell phone number.

_Trut…trut...*click* "hello? look if this is Shin, you own me $15."_

"Uh Hikari it's Miko I need some advice from you now_"_

"_oh, i thought it was Shin. Sure, what's up?"_

"well… you see, today me and Hiro-kun went out on a date but then Ryuu suddenly turned up and confessed to me, I'm confused now!"

"…_.Miko, what I can say is to follow your heart, you have to know who you really love, that's the only piece of advice I can give you on this."_

"Okay Hikari… thanks a lot bye,"

"_Bye bye Miko, good luck with choosing *click*"_

Miko put down the phone and sighed. Even her best friend couldn't help much. It was up to her to choose.

(Miko's pov)

I'm dating Hiro-kun now, but I keep thinking about Ryuu. All this time I thought Ryuu was only teasing me and treating me like a toy… but in his eyes I saw sincererity. I guess his confession is true, but what about Hiro-kun? Somehow I don't feel my heart beating very fast around him anymore… is it just a mere childhood crush? But… Ryuu… is my…_Best friend…_ and…I love him…NO WAIT! I can't be in love with Ryuu! Bad Miko! Snap outta it! You love Hiro!! Choose Hiro!

"I guess I will choose Hiro…" I said to my sister

"Don't worry Miko-Chan. No matter whom you choose, I will support you all the way!" Keiko said.

"Thanks kei…" I said to my sister. With that, I crawled into my bed and went to sleep.

(next day)

I walked towards the park with high spirits. I had finally made my decision. I spotted Hiro-kun and waved to him, "Hiro-kun!"

"Sakuya-san, ohayo. What is it that you want to see me so early?" he said as he flashed his shy smile.

"Well… Hiro-kun…I've been thinking about you and ikuto yesterday and I have made a decision, I have chosen you." I said confidently

"Really Sakuya-san? You will be my official girlfriend?"

"Yes really" I said to him but somehow I felt a little regretful for choosing Hiro-kun in the first place…

(9.30 p.m., Sakuya residence, Miko's bedroom)

"Ahhh… finally I can sleep properly after making a decision." I said happily as a dried my hair with my towel.

"Yay! Miko-Chan can finally relax!" Keiko smiled at her sister

"So you finally made a decision Miko?"

I turned around and saw Ryuu in my bedroom. He must have climbed that tree outside my room again. I knew I had made my decision and I choose Hiro, I can't go back on my word.

"I...uhh...will go downstairs, you guys talk." Keiko said as she left the room. Miko looked at Ryuu.

"Yes Ryuu I have but its not you, its Hiro-kun." I said confidently but I felt regretful that chose Hiro-kun instead of Ryuu. Why? Why do feel so miserable that I chose Hiro-kun?

"Fine, I respect your decision Miko, but you chose Hiro, so don't come and look for me again, it will make Hiro angry". I heard a hint of sadness in his voice. I saw him walk out of my balcony door and disappear into the darkness. That was the last time I saw Ryuu after my decision.

(end of pov)

(3 years later, valentines' day)

"I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU HIRO!!" Miko shouted at her boyfriend who was together with a woman wearing skimpy clothes. She ran away from the couple, she doesn't know where she was running, she only wanted to get away from them.

(Miko's pov)

Why? Why did everything end up like this? How could Hiro cheat on me?! I should haven chosen Ryuu in the first place!! I thought as I ran with tears streaming down my cheeks. Keiko has gone to Australia for further studies and I have no one to talk to talk to anymore. I felt lonely and unwanted. I looked around me and realized I had ended up in the park.

"This…this is where…everything started…" I blubbered to myself. Just then, I heard a Flute, it was my favorite song, If we hold on together. Could it be…? I ran towards the direction where the song was and there… I found him…Ryuu…he looked pretty much the same except he grew taller compared to 3 years ago… he probably has a girlfriend already… I should… just walk away. However, god was not kind to me, I stepped on a branch and it made a loud cracking sound. I saw Ryuu playing and looked at me; he put away his Flute and walked towards me. **(link to the song on my profile. do PM me if the link is no longer available.)**

"Ryuu…" I mumbled

"Hey Miko, what are you doing here? You should be with Hi-

"Don't say his name in front of me!" I shouted and more tears flowed down

"Hey! Miko doesn't cry that easily, what happened?"Ryuu said as he hugged me

"Hiro… he…cheated on me!" I blubbered into his chest.

"He what?! That stupid little brat, he's gonna pay for that!" Ryuu said as he pulled me to find Hiro but I stood back firm.

"Ryuu… I should have chosen you 3 years ago… if I did, I would have not suffered like this…but I guess it too late right? I mean you already have a girlfrie-"

I was about to finish my sentence when Ryuu pressed his lips to mine. I struggled for a while but I soon gave in, he broke the kiss for air after a few minutes.

"I...I don't have a girlfriend Miko, truth is, from that day you told me you chose Hiro, I have been waiting for you."

"You…you have been waiting for me? For 3 WHOLE YEARS?!" I said, very shocked.

"Yes Miko, for 3 years I have waited for you, until now I still love you Miko."

"Ryuu…I…I… I love you too!" I said as I ran to hug him.

He looked deep into my eyes. His eyes were still the same playful and alluring eyes I known from 3 years ago. He slowly went down and pressed his lips to mine again, this time I returned the kiss.

"_This is finally the right decision I made, I love you forever…Ryuu..."_


End file.
